maybe i should
by harryfanatic
Summary: Harry knows he needs this girl in his life. Please read and leave review..PLZ...if u havent read all of jk rowling books. BEWARE SPOILERS. H/C


J.K. Rowling is a terrific writer and I have no pay in this. All characters are original of Harry Potter books and all belong to Rowling.  
  
Hey guys this is my first time writing a fic so please leave a review.leave reviews even if you criticize my writing. Though I encourage positive views, if I make mistakes please feel free to tell me where I need help in.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yet another summer at the Dursleys and they pretty much treated Harry as usual, though Uncle Vernon always made sure that Dudley stayed away from him as much as possible.  
  
"I don't want that Vol-thingy to touch you Dudley, and stay away from Harry! You hear?" screamed Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Yes dad, now let me go out with my friend, he is waiting for me." Dudley replied.  
  
Aunt Petunia on the other hand treated Harry with a little bit of kindness. I guess because Albus Dumbledore had made it clear that the Dursleys was the only safe place.  
  
Though I really don't like being stuck here, I don't know anything about the Order of the Phoenix. My friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger only write to me about how my summer is going. I wish they would tell me more, especially Ron since his dad works for the Ministry of Magic; I suppose they don't want me to get worried. But I'm already worried sitting here doing nothing.  
  
I have felt so alone this summer knowing that my godfather (Sirius Black) died because of me and my stupid visions of Voldermort, he would of still been here if I hadn't been so naïve, if I just listened to Dumbledore.  
  
Harry Potter's 5th year (Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry) was not like any of the other years, that year was so complicated. Like when Dumbledore left Hogwarts and Professor Umbridge disliking Harry. Then on the bright side, he didn't have to do much to get Cho Chang to go with him to Madam Puddifoots.  
  
If she would have only known all I was going through she wouldn't have gotten all upset and maybe we would of still be talking.  
  
But that is the least of his worries. Just then, Hedwig came to flying into Dudley's second room, and dropped a letter on Harry's lap, from Ron and Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope that the Dursleys aren't treating you as bad. Take it easy okay.  
  
Changing the subject I know that on the way back on the Hogwarts Express, Cho didn't talk to you and I know she has a boyfriend, but you were under pressure and I just think if you send her an owl.it would clear up things. At least she wouldn't think that you did this because you didn't want to spend time with her.  
  
Well write back. Think about what I said you never know what she can respond.  
  
Hermione  
  
What does Hermione want me to think about all these things?  
  
"Harry what is that noise that just came from up there?" roared Uncle Vernon.  
  
"It's just Hedwig she fell off her cage," screamed Harry.  
  
I don't think writing to Cho is such a bad idea, but why should I have to write to her when she is the one that judged me like that.  
  
Though when I talked to Luna Lovegood she made me feel less tense, so maybe I will write to Cho.  
  
Harry,  
  
Hey ya mate! How you holdin' up. Well we are really busy down here in the Burro and mum says not to worry.  
  
Perce is at home again and he apologized to my mum and dad. So they are calm, though dad and Perce are really busy with the Ministry and stuff. They don't tell us much, well mum says you can come visit whenever you liked to. Just to tell us when to come pick you up and of course if Dumbledore approves.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry did miss being with his friends.  
  
Hopefully Dumbledore will approve for the last two weeks or something. Who am I kidding he's just going to say no. Maybe I should just write to Cho.  
  
Dear Cho,  
  
I hope it is alright to write to you. I know that last year we didn't end up in good terms, and I don't like things to end like that. I am just asking if you could understand me and what I'm going through.  
  
I don't want to bore you with my stories, so if you want to write back and ask me anything, you know I will answer, I hope that now we are ok.  
  
I know last year I messed up with me telling you not to talk about Cedric Diggory, but when we kissed I thought you liked me and that date would have been about me and you. Because I like you a lot Cho.but I heard that you are going out with Michael Corner and I hope that he can bring you happiness that you could not find with me.  
  
Harry  
  
There, I did it and hopefully I didn't let my emotions come out to strongly and if I did o'well I really don't care.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
a/n This is just the beginning I plan to make it better, I might make it a dilemma. 


End file.
